broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Baka and Test vs My Little Pony
'Page 1' "TWILIGHT!!!" screams Pinkie Pie as she runs into the library. Twilight sets her book down like she doesn't have any care in the world and says "What is it Pinkie?" "It got accepted!" Pinkie says in a very fast and confusing way. "It did! The Princess loves it!" says Twilight somehow understanding her fast spe ech. "Yes and they are going to try a test run TOMORROW!" says Pinkie in a screeching voice. Twilight starts to pack her bags filled with excitement "Okay, tell everyone to meet here and tell them to pack their bags! We are heading to Canterlot!" Mean while in Fumizuki Academy "OWWWWW YOUR HURTING MY SPINE AND LEG!" yells Yoshii in pain. "THEN SAY YOUR SORRY FOR TELLING ME THAT I'M A GUY!!" Yells Minami pulling Yoshis leg over his spine causing it to nearly break. "ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY FOR TELLING ME THAT I'M A GUY...Wait is that right?" questions Yoshii. "LAST CHANCE, GONE!" She screams, she forces his leg to collide with his spine. Pain shoots up through his leg. "AHH ah ha ha. I think you broke it!" Yoshii cried out painfully. "Well no shit Sherlock!" says Minami getting up onto her feet. She turns around and sees Kouta in a corner with blood all over him. She walks up to him and picks up his camera. "No agh please." says Kouta struggling to speak. She looks though the camera and see's photos of her in underwear and also other girls. Disgusted, she presses the ALL DELETE button and it erases all of the photo's. She drops the camera into his lap and walks away. He picks up the camera seeing the sudden change. "MINAMI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! NOOOOOOO!" he cries out in sorrow. "MINAMI how could you do that to a mans hopes and dreams!" yells Yoshii "By deleting those harmless photos you are destroying a mans heart, The mans very soul!" "Yeah yeah I don't care about that stuff." scoffs Minami. "Yeah I agree" said Yuuji "It's nothing that important and plus you guys should be doing something else as well." "You're just saying that because Shouko is watching you!" says Yoshii. Yuuji is hiding behind a table and Shouko is trying to take control of him. "Dude" Yuuji whispers to Yoshi. "Shut up! I am making her think that I am already under her control because I totally agree with you. If she finds out she will tear out my eyeballs and feed them to our future children!" "What was that Yuuji?" Shouko asks suspiciously. "NOTHING DEAR!" whimpers Yuuji . "Want to go to the movies?" asks Shouko. "But its in the middle of school." says Yuuji "Besides, what movie are we going to watch?" "An Anime" answers Shouko. She grabs the table that Yuuji is hiding behind and throws it out of the way, grabbing his hand. "Lets go." She says while dragging him from behind. "No thank you. I'm fine, I'll walk there, not get dragged there." says Yuuji. As they begin to walk out Shouko then says "Oh yes, forgot, we are watching it twice." Yuuji begins to run but was stopped by Shouko grabbing his hand and dragging him. "NO PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!" he yells in fear. She then pulls out a taser and says "It's ok I can just use this." Yuuji backs away, "OK, ALRIGHT WE CAN GO!" He begins to walk out with Shouko, completely devastated but resigned. When they exit the room, Mizuki and Hideyoshi enter the room and Yoshii yells out "Hey beauty!" "Which one?" both Mizuki and Hideyoshi ask. "What do you mean? Hideyoshi of course!" answered Yoshii. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" yells Mizuki. "Uh remember how I told you this year that I'm a GUY!" Hideyoshi reminds Yoshi. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN COUNT ME AS BEAUTIFUL!" Minami says, upset. They all start to stare down Yoshii, he is crying like a girl. Suddenly a loud speaker goes live. "ATTENTION YOSHII AND HIS FRIENDS MEET ME AT MY OFFICE!" "Well girls that's my cue to leave!" says Yoshii trying to get past. "And our's too!" says Hideyoshi. "We are your friends right?" says Mizuki in a pale voice. "Right?" questions Minami. "Of course you guys are!" says Yoshii. "Lets go!" Mean while in Canterlot "So will you do it?" asks Twilight Sparkle. "Of course Twilight" says Princess Celestia. "It will happen tomorrow." Twilight walks out of the castle and see's her friends waiting. "So is it a yes?" they all ask. "Yes it is and it's happening tomorrow. I can't wait for this new spell to work AND spread it across all of the Equestrian schools!" Meanwhile at the Principals office "Hey man, thanks again for calling me here!" says Yuuji. "We got to the movies, waiting for my doom but you called right on time and save my ass!" "What's the movie called?" asks Yoshii. "Baka And Test, I think" says Yuuji. "Don't know what its about and don't wanna know!" The Principal enters and then sits down onto her chair and says "You know how earlier, I gave you the Iron bracelet and it was a prototype?" "Yes." Yoshii answers "and by the way, worse thing in my life. Iron man even brought me from my own bathtub into the recovery test room to recover my scores!" "Yes I am quite aware of that. But I need you guys to test the mark II Iron Bracelet." "WHAT!?" yells Yoshii "AGAIN!" "Yes I mean again." says the Principal. "All of you will try out this new model tomorrow" "And if we say no?" everyone asks. "Then I will make you all probationary students!" answers the Principal. "WHAT NO WAY. YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" we yell. "Yes I can and I will, if you don't accept." stated the Principal. "Then we have no option but to accept." We all agreed. 'Page 2' The next day Yoshii and his friends all gather in the Principals office. "Dude, why did you invite Shouko?" Yuuji says nervously. "But I didn't invite her, honestly!" Yoshii replied. "So she invited herself?" asked Yuuji. "My god I think marriage is coming sooner than I thought." He gives a little shiver as the Principal walks in. "If this works as I intend it to, this will change school life forever and we can sell it to all of the schools around the world." the Principal announced, looking around the room. The Principal gives Yoshii the Iron II bracelet. "First, we will see if this thing works." "Alright" says Yoshii in complete comfort. "AWOKEN!" he yells putting his fist into the air. A cube then begins to fill the room covered in numbers and symbols. "Good. Now try to summon your avatar." says the Principal. "OK summon!" says Yoshii. An avatar suddenly appears out of a circle that reads F. It is a small person with pointy ears, a black coat and a wooden sword. His score is 89. "Alright now everyone else summon your avatars." says the Principal excitedly. "SUMMON!" everyone yells and out of the blue there avatars arrive. The boys appear instantly without fuss or fanfare. But the girls, their avatars appeared with much more drama. "Why was mine so dramatic?" says Hideyoshi. "For crying out load I'm a GUY!" Everyone laughs. "OK, now try an attack." says the Principal. Everyone is silent. "Err who do we attack?" questions Yoshii. "I guess you." says the Principal. "But wait! I'm a probationary student! I feel pain remember!" yells Yoshii. "All part of the test!" says the Principal without any care for the harm that might occur to Yoshii.. Everyone's avatars start to face Yoshii's. They are ready, their weapons raised. Yoshii whimpers "Mommy!" Then pain shoots all over his body. He screams as the avatars knifes dig into his chest. His score drops straight to 0. He falls onto the floor, writhing in pain. "MEET ME AT THE RECOVERY TEST ROOM!" yells a voice Yoshi recognises. "Oh no! not Iron Man!" says Yoshii sadly. As Iron Man ran he picks up Yoshii by the foot and drags him along taking the test cube with him. As the cube leaves the room the avatars disappear. But just outside was another cube but this time it didn't break. "What was the point of attacking Yoshii when the bracelet goes with him!" says Yuuji. "That was the last test. To see if the cube will follow him around. Also did you notice that the cube didn't smash like before it just went through a combination so now you can have two subjects at the same time on the playing field, I was interested to see if the bracelet is like the Mark I, but it wasn't." says the Principal. "Oh I get it." says Kouta. "So now we can have two subjects in one. So it's basically an upgrade for the teachers." "Exactly" says the Principal. Mean while in Canterlot As Twilight slept in her bed she is woken up by a familiar voice. "IT'S TIME!" calls Pinkie, in her ear. "GHAAA" yells Twilight in shock. She falls out of bed and sits up, about to say something. Then she remembers. "Yes, its time for the testing to begin!" says Twilight. she starts to jump up and down yelling "IT'S TIME FOR TESTING!" She repeats and repeats until she is interrupted by Pinkie "But she has to prepare the spell for a few hours." "Awwww" says Twilight disappointed. Mean while in the hallways of Fumizuki Academy As Yoshii, Hideyoshi, Mizuki, Minami, Shouko, Yuuji and Kouta walk through the hallways they are having a chat. "Man your lucky to keep it" says Yuuji pointing at the Iron bracelet. "Why lucky? I am pretty much her test subject. Next thing you know she will be stabbing needles into my brain." complains Yoshii. "Does sound like it, but I don't think so." says Hideyoshi. "If I had one of those and I was a probationary student." says Kouta "I would strap the camera to my avatar and then smash through the girls bathroom. Man I would do anything for it!" "I totally agree with you!" laughs Yoshii. But without Yoshii knowing Mizuki and Minami start to go wild. Minami grabs Yoshii by the arm and twists it really hard. "OW" yells Yoshi "WHAT THE HELL?" "THAT'S WHAT I WAS JUST THINKING!" says Minami. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" "WHAT DID I DO?" screams Yoshii in pain. "For agreeing with Kouta to spy on the girls." says Mizuki. "Why won't you spy on US!" "WAIT YOU HURT ME AND NOT FOR THE GUY WHO SUGGESTS IT!" yells Yoshii in confusion. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO AGREED!" yells Minami. "How does that make any SENSE!" screams Yoshii in more pain. She twists his arm so much that she nearly breaks it. After, she leaves him on the side of the path. Meanwhile in Canterlot "So are you ready Princess?" asks Twilight. "Nearly." answers the Princess. Meanwhile again at Fumizuki Academy "That was so wrong on so many levels!" says Yoshii "AWOKEN!" A cube filled with numbers starts to appear but then breaks apart. "Wow did you really want to verse us?" asks Minami. "No just wanted to test it out!" says Yoshii and starts to bite the bracelet "Come on stupid thing!" "Dude remember what happened last time you did that? It blowed up on your wrist." says Yuuji Mean while in Canterlot again! man how many agains am I going to say? A lot you say? man "OK Twilight" says the Princess closing her eyes. "Casting the spell in a few seconds!" Everyone starts to gather around the Princess. Meanwhile in Fumizuki Academy for the 100th time! "There, fixed it!" says Yoshii "Now prepare for your ass to be turned into a brick! AWAKEN!" The cube forms but is very glitched out. "WHAT DID YOU DO YOSHII!" everyone yells. A black hole starts to appear. "Easy, I chewed on it!" says Yoshii. "That's what happened last time genius! AND it exploded!" yells Yuuji. Mean while in the other side of the blackhole, oh please let this be the last time! "PRINCESS!" yells Twilight. The Princess opens her eyes and see's the hole of darkness. The hole sucks up all of the main 6 and also the Princess and spits out the humans. "Ahh where are we?" says Kouta rubbing his head. But as he rubs he notices something very strange. "AHHH WHERES MY HANDS!" he yells in horror. "Now I can't use my camera!" he sits down crying on his camera. "Strange" says Yuuji. "We have all been turned into a bunch of horses. But Kouta and Minami have got wings and the rest have horns. But me and Yoshii don't have anything." "God I'm useless. Just like home!" Yoshii says in a sad voice. "And the Boobs!" cry's Kouta "WHERE ARE THEY!" "Well at least you guys won't mistake me for a girl!" says Hideyoshi "My style has changed so maybe around here I'm counted as a guy!" Yoshii and Kouta stare at Hideyoshi with bleeding noses. "What now?" Hideyoshi asks. "Well its just that...your wearing no clothes!" say Kouta and Yoshii, smiling."Yoshii?" Minami says in harsh voice. Page 3 "Er yes?" says Yoshii. "I would hit you with a metal baseball bat, but I can't. Do you know why?" asks Minami. "Err, is it because,,,,?" answers Yoshii stuttering. "IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE HANDS!" she screams. She flies up into the air and tackles Yoshii in the back making his body hit the ground. She grabs his two fore legs and pulls them up while sitting on his back. "AHHH!!" screams Yoshii "I DON'T THINK MY ARMS ARE SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!" "I read a book once." says Mizuki "That if you spread out his fore legs then you can break it because its weak. The book was called About Dogs." "WAIT? YOU'RE COMPARING ME TO A DOG!" yells Yoshii. "WELL IT WORKS FOR ME!" says Minami pulling even more harder. Suddenly, she is interrupted by a voice. "WHAT IS THIS!" a voice says commandingly. Everyone stops talking as they see an Alicorn with lilac and blue hair with pale navy blue fur. After seeing her, everyone is silent. The silence was broken by the blue alicorn. "Where is my sister?" she asks. "Your sister?" they ask, "Never heard of her and also can you tell us where we are?" She stands, a look of shock on her face. "You never heard of my SISTER! Well she is the ruler of this land. The land of Equestria." Everyone is still, with their mouths open in surprise. "Nice to know, but we are trying to get back to Fumizuki Academy. Do you know where Japan is?" asks Yuuji confused. "Japan? Fumizuki Academy? Never heard of it!" says the dark alicorn. "Well I guess we better tell you what happened." says Yuuji. Meanwhile at Fumizuki Academy "Oh my head." says Twilight. "Is everypony OK?" They were lying on the floor and everyone says that they are ok "Who said that?" asks Pinkie. "Me" replies Twilight. "I asked if everyone was OK" "No I mean a voice?" says Pinkie. "Oh well, probably just my imagination." "Where are we?" asks Rarity. "Why are we in a filthy hallway?" "AHH!" yells Applejack. "WHAT ARE YOU!" "Oh Applejack" says Twilight "What are yo-" she then notices as well. "ARGHH." Everyone starts to look at each other. "What are we?" asks Rainbow Dash. "WE'RE MONSTERS!" cries Rarity "ARRGGGHH" screams Fluttershy. "What's all of this noise?" asks a girl with green hair. "Oh hi" she says kindly has she approaches the group of humans. Everyone goes silent and Celestia says "Hello, um who are you?" "Oh I'm Aiko." says Aiko. "You must be the new students here. Well on behalf of Fumizuki Academy welcome!" "Students?" whispers Twilight to Celestia. "Just do as they say." whispers Celestia. "Yes we are!" answers Twilight. "Where do we go?" "Well, do you have your classes yet?" asks Aiko. "Er no" answers Twilight again. "What do we do here?" "Well in Fumizuki Academy our schooling system is unique compared to all over the world!" answers Aiko. "In what way?" asks Fluttershy. "Well we have a school system where there are Classes A,B,C,D,E and F. A is the best and F is the worst. So that means A has the better equipment and F doesn't. All F has are cardboard boxes." laughs Aiko. "Also in the beginning of the year we have a placement test to see what class you are going to be in. If your in Class A then good for you, no harm will come to you. But the others are hell!" "What do you mean hell?" asks Rainbow Dash. "Well we have a thing called the summoner test war or ST war for short. If a lower class challenges a higher class then a war happens using avatars. If the lowest rank wins they have the option to change class equipment but if they lose nothing happens and the losing team cannot make another war until 3 months are over. You get it?" answers Aiko. "Yes" answers Twilight. "Now how do we do these placement tests?" "Just follow me!" shrugs Aiko. "What are you doing!" whispers Rainbow Dash "Why are we going to school again?" "I don't know but we need to find a way home!" answers Celestia knowing that it's deja vu. Meanwhile in Equestria. "THERE IT IS AGAIN!" butts in Pinkie Pie. Like I said meanwhile "If your story's true" says the dark alicorn. "Then the only way to get back here is you and my sister doing the AWAKEN spell." "Alright but how do we do it if she is in our world and can't hear us?" queries Yoshii. "Alas I don't know. But I have a idea. If you came from a school where you can use that spell then perhaps it's better if you go to a school here." "But that's the problem" says Yuuji "There is no other school with that sort of system." After he finishes, Shouko uses her horn to poke him in the eyes. "OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" yells Yuuji in pain, putting his hoof over his eyes. "Because you are staring at that girl!" says Shouko. "BUT SHE'S A PONY!" yells Yuuji. "But" interrupts the dark alicorn. "My sister and I were doing an experiment for a school using that system. In the Princess Twilight Academy we are testing this new system to see if it is good. So what I'm going to do is place you in that school until you leave." "Alrigh,t makes sense." says Yuuji covering his eyes in pain. "If you keep us in the same class like before then we will be back home in no time!" "I guess so because then you will be having more wars in that class" says the dark alicorn. "Oh I mean because we are always in that class." says Yuuji. 'Incomplete finishing soon' Category:Fanfiction